Full Circle
by chickeng1rl
Summary: A Nicholas Jonas one shot song-fic based on the song Full Circle by Cheyenne Kimball. WARNING: MAY MAKE YOU CRY!


**Full Circle**

A One-Shot Song-Fic based on the song Full Circle by Cheyenne Kimball

**_Take everything out_**

**_Just put it back_**

**_Right where you found it_**

**_You, your hands in your jeans_**

**_Were you waiting for me?_**

**_'Cause that's how I found you_**

"Nicky!" she called.

"Hey Jenna!" I replied and crossed the room to meet her. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Great! Except for the fact that I haven't gotten to see you this week. I've missed you!" she answered.

"I've missed you too." I said and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

I was 17 and she was 20. We had only started dating a couple of weeks ago but I was already beginning to fall in love and I was sure she was too.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

"Let's go to your place." She whispered. I smiled, nodding and she grabbed my hand and led me to her car.

The minute we walked through the door she immediately grabbed me and slammed her lips against mine.

**_Every word seemed to roll off your tongue_**

**_Like honey on my lips_**

**_I never thought I could get enough_**

"Do you love me?" she asked in-between kisses.

"Mmm… so much." I replied.

"Good." She chirped.

She ran her fingers through my hair as we stumbled into my bedroom. We quickly kicked our shoes off and I fell backwards onto my bed with Jenna on top of me, her legs straddling my waist.

**_You took me around the block_**

**_But I couldn't stop _**

**_I thought it was real_**

She pulled apart my button up shirt and ran her hands up and down my abdomen, sending chills throughout my whole body. She pulled her lips off mine and started kissing along my jaw line up to my ear where she sucked lightly causing me to grow hard.

"Want me to stop?" she asked.

"No way." I replied softly.

**_The rush so intoxicated_**

**_I look back and I hate it_**

**_That I couldn't tell_**

She ran her hands down and stopped at the waistband of my jeans then looked up at my quizzically and I nodded.

"I love you. I want this." I said and she watched as I slipped my purity ring off and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

**_I'm lying alone on the floor just_**

**_Laughing at myself_**

**_How could I ever go back for more?_**

It had happened just like I always imagined it would. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. I was on a high, so happy, until I woke up. She wasn't beside me. I ran through the apartment but she was gone, along with my credit cards and all my cash. She had raided my wallet.

That was two weeks ago. Life since then hasn't been the same. All I do lately is mope. _How could I be so stupid? _I wonder as I sit on the edge of my bed. _How could I let her fool me into thinking she loved me?_ Tears start trickling down my cheeks and I put my face in my hands as I fall to the ground.

**_Put everything back_**

**_That you took out_**

**_Right when it started_**

**_When we started…_**

**_When we started…_**

I wish I could just turn back time and stop us before things went too far. Better yet, I wish I could go back to when I first met her and realize what a huge fake she was and never agree to see her again.

**_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_**

**_How can I face my mother, how can I face my friends?_**

I don't know who I am anymore. I'm definitely not the same Nick I was before. Right now I feel as if I'll never be. I haven't left my house except when absolutely necessary. I've been steering clear of my family and friends, my mother, my father, my brothers. Avoided their phone calls, pretended I was asleep if they dropped by. I can't let them see me. I'm afraid they'll know. They'll know everything.

**_How can I look in the mirror and try to love again?_**

**_How can you get back what you can't give out again?_**

**_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_**

I'm ashamed to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I just feel so dirty all the time. I've been unfaithful. I've broken possibly the biggest, most important promise anyone can make. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. I don't think I'll ever be able to let my guard down and love someone again. I'm scared I'll put my trust in someone too soon and I'll just wind up getting hurt in the end again. How can something that's supposed to make you feel so complete, end up leaving you so empty? It's as if one minute I was a whole and then I wake up and part of me is gone. I gave it to her and it's something I'll never be able to get back and give to the one special person who I can trust, who deserves it more, the person I decide to marry in the future. It's gone. Forever.

**_Take the deepest breath_**

**_I just let it out_**

**_I will be stronger_**

I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as the tears finally stop flowing down my face. I reached up and grabbed the edge of my dresser and pulled myself up. I slowly raised my head and looked in the mirror. After a few minutes, I tried to think of something to make me feel better, that's when I noticed, I still looked like the same Nick, just a little less happy as before.

**_You took everything out_**

**_I put it back_**

**_Just where you found it_**

Then I came to the realization: I have amazing parents who love me, I have wonderful brothers who look out for me, and I have tons of great fans around the world that care for me. This experience has been horrible, but I have lots of other great things going for me and I can't let this stop me from living my dreams. She took everything out, I'll put it back just where she found it.


End file.
